


R.I.P. STAN LEE

by CAWSGIRL1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWSGIRL1/pseuds/CAWSGIRL1
Summary: MY MEMORIUM FOR STAN LEE





	R.I.P. STAN LEE

"WHAT'S WRONG DOLL?" BUCKY ASKED

" I JUST FOUND OUT STAN LEE THE MAN WHO CREATED YOU, STEVE, TONY, PETER, THE X-MEN, THE FANTASTIC FOUR, BRUCE AND HIS BIG GREEN ALTER EGO, ETC... DIED TODAY @ AGE 95

 

BUCKY & STEVE: "NOOO!"

BRUCE: "OH NO" <HULK>: "HULK SAD"

TONY: ... ... ... ... ...

NATASHA ROMANOFF: FUCK (IN RUSSIAN)

CLINT BARTON: DAMN THAT SUCKS

THOR: MIDGARD HAS LOST A LEGEND OF ITS OWN

SCOTT LANG: I AGREE WITH CLINT THAT SUCKS

DARCY: ... ... ... (SOBS ON LOKI'S SHOULDER)

SHURI: BROTHER WE HAVE LOST A GREAT MAN OF CREATIVITY AND IMAGINATION

T'CHALLA: YES WE HAVE

..... IN THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE

HERMIONE: OH NO!

HARRY: WHAT'S WRONG 'MIONE?

HERMIONE: STAN LEE DIED

RON: WHO?

HERMIONE: A BRILLIANT COMIC BOOK CREATOR AND ALL AROUND NICE MAN FROM WHAT I HAD READ AND SEEN ABOUT HIM.

RON: OH A FAMOUS MUGGLE THEN?

HERMIONE: A WORLD FAMOUS MUGGLE WHO MORE THSN ONE UNIVERSE WILL MOURN

HARRY: CRAP MY COUSIN DUDLEY NEEDS TO KNOW THIS HE'S A BIG FAN OF STAN'S

HARRY: HEY BIG D. GUESS WHO I JUST FOUND OUT DIED TODAY?

DUDLEY: WHO?

HARRY: STAN LEE HE WAS 95

DUDLEY: NOOO!

.... IN THE MMPR UNIVERSE

EVERY SINGLE RANGER FROM KIMBERLY TO CARLOS: NOOO! R.I.P. STAN "THE MAN" LEE

..... IN THE BUFFY VERSE

XANDER & ANDREW: NOOO!

FAITH: DAMN IT

BUFFY: I THINK THE MULTIVERSES ARE ALL MOURNING HIS LOSS

...DR. WHO VERSE

MICKEY: NO... DAMN IT!

JACK: WHAT'S WRONG MICKEY?

MICKEY: STAN LEE ONE OF THE COOLEST DUDES IN THE MULTIVERSES DIED

JACK: MR. MARVEL COMICS IS DEAD...... DAMN

 

...IN THE TARDIS...

THE DR.: WHATS WRONG OLD GIRL?

THE TARDIS: IMAGES OF STAN LEE FLASH ON HER WALLS ENDING WITH THE DATES 1922-2018

THE DR.: OH... THE MULTIVERSES HAVE LOST A GREAT MAN THEN

ROSE: I"M WITH THE OLD GIRL HE WAS ONE OF THE MOST CREATIVE GUYS IN THE MULTIVERSE

 

 

STAN LEE DIED @ AGE 95

RIP STAN LEE WE YOUR BIGGEST FANS WILL MISS & ALLWAYS REMEMBER YOU


End file.
